Alice and Bob each arrive at a party at a random time between 1:00 and 2:00. If Alice arrives after Bob, what is the probability that Bob arrived before 1:30?
Explanation: We let the $x$-axis represent the time Bob arrives, and the $y$-axis represent the time Alice arrives. Then we shade in the region where Alice arrives after Bob, and mark off the part of that area where Bob arrives before 1:30.

[asy]
fill((0,0)--(60,60)--(0,60)--cycle, gray(.7));
draw((30,0)--(30,60));
label("1:30", (30,0), S);

draw((0,0)--(60,0)--(60,60)--(0,60));
draw((0,0)--(0,60));
label("1:00", (0,0), SW);
label("2:00", (60,0), S);
label("2:00", (0,60), W);
[/asy]

We need the ratio of the area of the shaded region to the left of the line marking 1:30 to the area of the whole shaded region. This ratio is $\boxed{\frac{3}{4}}$.